This invention is related to a mill. Furthermore, the invention is related to a method for producing milled bone tissue material intended for transplantation purposes. Finally, the invention is also related to use of a mill for such production.
A very successful method of carrying out transplantations of bone tissue material is based upon filling a cavity in the bone part to be subjected to transplantation entirely or partially with a bone transplant consisting of a bone tissue material, in which the bone tissue occurs as a plurality of small pieces or particles, i.e., in milled or finely divided form. The bone tissue material is imparted a suitable consistency as paste or pulp and suitably contains a liquid, which may comprise tissue liquid, such as blood. In addition, the liquid may contain fat, preferably in the form of living tissue. The transplantation material is packed to a rather solid structure and intergrowth then occurs with the bone tissue of the patient subjected to the transplantation.
Although the transplantation technique in itself has turned out to be successful, it has been connected to great difficulties to produce transplantation material having the adequate structure.
The object of the present invention is to devise technical solutions, by means of which efficient milling of the material in question may be achieved. In particular, the invention aims at devising constructive measures, by the use of which an optimum structure, for transplantation purposes, of the bone tissue material may be achieved.
This object is obtained by means of the features according to the invention defined in the enclosed claims.
It is in particular pointed out that the mill described herein makes it possible to obtain chips or shavings of perfect structure. During rotation of the rotor, the cutting members will successively cut out these chips or shavings from the bone material under milling at different locations thereof, as a consequence of the mutual displacement of the cutting members in axial direction.
Several advantageous developments are described herein and are discussed more closely in the following.